


I Wanna Be The Best You've Ever Known

by Paynefulperiods



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Daddy Kink, Dom Zayn, Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink, Sort of? - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynefulperiods/pseuds/Paynefulperiods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been a bad, bad boy Li,” he mumbles, biting softly at Liam’s earlobe, “and do you know what happens to bad boys, love?”</p><p>Zayn can feel the warm breath on his neck hitch, picking up slightly as Liam nods lifting his head, his big brown eyes wide and glassy, “Bad boys get punished.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be The Best You've Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened
> 
> Thank you to everyone who put up with me while I was writing this, thank you so much for the encouraging words and putting up with my rambling, I love you all.
> 
> Title from "All That" by Carly Rae Jepsen

“Do you like making me jealous Li?” 

Zayn murmurs roughly in Liam’s ear, crowding him back against the closed door. The dim lighting of their flat highlights the flush on the highpoints of Liam’s cheeks and the slight flutter of his eyelashes. Zayn’s lips drag lightly across his cheek, the touch feather light, loving the feeling of Liam’s stubble tickling his bottom lip, craving the feel of Liam’s broad chest pressed flush against his own. 

Leaning forward to lick the shell of Liam’s ear, Zayn whispers hotly, “Do you like flirting with other lads to rile me up?” Liam nods, like Zayn knows he would. The boy purposefully flirting with the bartender all night, knowing perfectly well what it does to Zayn. Jealousy had coursed through his veins, clenching at his lungs and sticking to the back of his throat, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue that only Liam could erase.

“Because it worked baby. Got me so hard for you.” Zayn’s hands grab Liam’s bum, pulling their hips together, hard cocks brushing together. Pleasure shoots up Zayn’s spine as his eyes flutter shut, rolling back. He needs Liam. He needs to mark him up, lick and bite every inch of his golden skin until he’s a begging whimpering mess. 

“Need to remind you who you belong to.” Zayn’s voice is husky, rough with arousal and need.

Liam’s whimpers are muffled by Zayn’s neck, where his face is nuzzling slightly. His lips brushing against Zayn’s pulse point, feeling his heart rate pick up. 

“You’ve been a bad, bad boy Li,” he mumbles, biting softly at Liam’s earlobe, “and do you know what happens to bad boys, love?”

Zayn can feel the warm breath on his neck hitch, picking up slightly as Liam nods, lifting his head, his big brown eyes wide and glassy, “Bad boys get punished.” 

Running his hand up and down Liam’s back, fingertips sneaking under his shirt to touch warm skin, Zayn teases against the waistband of Liam’s briefs. He presses a lingering kiss to Liam’s parted lips, “That’s right Li.”

Taking a step back, pulling a whine from Liam, Zayn places a delicate finger under Liam’s chin, “I want you to strip and get on all fours for me baby. And you know the rules Li, no touching. If you touch I’ll make you wear a cock ring okay?”

Liam’s eyes flutter shut, his cock visibly twitching in his trousers. A moan leaves his pink lips, “I’ll be good I promise Z,” his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Bringing his thumb up to unfurrow his brows, Zayn cups Liam’s cheek, “I know you will be baby, you’re my perfect baby boy, aren’t you?” 

Nuzzling his face against Zayn’s hand, Liam whispers, “Yes daddy. I always want to be good for you.”

Uncrowding Liam from the front door, he leads him to the door of their bedroom, patting his bum lightly, earning him a loud moan. Cocking his eyebrow, Zayn smirks, knowing exactly what Liam’s punishment’s going to be. 

Unbuttoning his shirt with nimble fingers, Zayn stands in the doorway, admiring Liam’s silhouette. His broad chest tapering down into a thin waist, muscles bulging beautifully as he pulls his t-shirt over his head.

He chuckles lightly as Liam struggles to get his trousers past his ankles. Taking pity on his clumsy boyfriend, Zayn moves to stand in front of Liam. Liam startles slightly, not having heard Zayn enter the room. Zayn drops to his knees pulling Liam’s tight jeans over his feet. One of Liam’s hands comes to rest on his shoulder, stabilizing himself, while the other one cards gently through Zayn’s thick hair. 

Zayn leans into the touch, deciding that Liam’s punishment can wait. Seeing his thick cock in front of his face, the tip leaking, leaving a wet patch on his grey briefs, makes his own cock throb.

Leaning forward, Zayn mouths along Liam’s clothed prick, sucking at the wet tip. Liam’s hand tightens its grip in Zayn’s hair as his knees buckle. Zayn giggles vibrate against Liam’s sensitive cock, making it twitch violently as a moan rips from the back Liam’s throat. Zayn teases his fingers against the waistband of Liam’s briefs, loving the way he squirms. Pulling his briefs down over Liam’s ass, he kneads at his cheeks, before tapping his bum lightly to gauge Liam’s reaction. He’s rewarded with a sharp intake of breath as Liam’s hips jerk against Zayn’s cheek. Smirking, Zayn smacks his bum a little harder, the sound of skin on skin echoing in the large room. 

Liam’s hand in Zayn’s hair tightens, “Daddy, please” he whines, leaning back into Zayn’s palm, begging for more. 

“Count for me princess, you get 10 spankings for being naughty, okay?” Liam nods frantically wanting so badly to be good for his daddy, wanting to prove himself.

Zayn continues to mouth at Liam’s clothed cock as he smacks his bum, precome leaking freely from Liam’s tip, soaking the material and coating Zayn’s tongue. Liam counts loudly, the numbers sticking in his throat as his eyes flutter shut, moans shaking through his body. Zayn’s hair is still tightly secured in Liam’s thick fingers, making his cock throb with every tug. 

Zayn alternates the smacks on each cheek, stopping to knead at the sensitive skin before administering the next smack. When he gets to ten, his gives Liam’s tip one last kiss before unlatching Liam’s hand from his hair, intertwining their fingers as he stands up. 

Liam looks completely debauched, a flush painting his cheeks and dripping down his neck and chest. His thick lips, shiny and red, parted taking in shallow breaths. Zayn presses a gentle hand to Liam’s waist, crawling his fingers around to his lower back, pulling him closer. Zayn nuzzles their noses together loving the way Liam’s hands come up to rest on his ass, pulling Zayn close enough for their clothed cocks to brush. Liam captures his lips in a sweet kiss that he quickly deepens, Liam’s tongue licking into his mouth, tasting each tooth. Zayn’s tongue does the same, humming when he tastes the sweet coke Liam had been drinking hours before. Zayn pulls back with a slick sound, resting his forehead against Liam’s, his hand coming up to cup the back of Liam’s head. 

“Lay on the bed baby, on your belly please.” 

Zayn chuckles as Liam stumbles to the bed, groaning as his cock makes contact with the mattress. Zayn walks over to their side table, taking out a bottle of lotion. Liam’s poor bum is bright red. Squeezing the cream onto his palm, he rubs it gently over Liam’s sensitive skin. Zayn can tell Liam is trying so hard to be good, trying so hard to not rut against the sheets, to get the friction his cock so badly needs. His knuckles are white where they clench the sheets by his head. 

Leaning forward, Zayn presses a gentle kiss behind Liam’s ear, “Wanna hump the bed Li? Want to rub your hard cock against the soft sheets until you come, baby?” The whimper Liam lets out is all the confirmation Zayn needs. Licking the shell of his ear, Zayn breathes out, “Go on babe, put on a show for daddy.” 

Liam is hesitant at first, starting off slow, but as Zayn pulls down Liam’s briefs the rest of the way, finally freeing his cock, he starts to grind against the bed in earnest.

Zayn continues to massage Liam’s cheeks as he himself, after quickly removing the rest of his clothing, moves behind Liam so he can rut against his crack. Zayn’s cock slides between Liam’s cheeks, the head of his prick catching slightly on Liam’s pink hole, knocking the air out of both of their lungs. Zayn brings his hands to Liam’s ass, thumbs pulling his cheeks apart, giving his prick better access to his hole.

Liam rocks back against Zayn’s cock, while grinding roughly against the sheets. The muscles in Liam’s back bulge and move beautifully as Liam continues to stimulate his cock, his rhythm frantic. Sweat rolls down Liam’s back, his muscles glistening in the light as Zayn leans forward to press kisses down his spine. The breathy noises leaving Liam’s lips go straight to Zayn’s cock and he knows this isn’t going to last much longer.

It’s Zayn’s favourite place to be, his body against Liam’s, their bodies stitched together completely, fitting so perfectly. The expanse of Liam’s back makes Zayn drool, his muscles flexing beautifully under his sun-kissed skin. He wants to runs his fingers through Liam’s hair, hold the soft hairs at the nape of his neck to guide their lips together. He’s dying to feel Liam’s lips on his own, to taste his tongue, but he knows this is what he needs right now.

“Who do you belong to Li?” It’s mumbled against the skin of Liam’s back. 

A breathy, “You Daddy” leaves Liam’s lips, swollen from his constant biting.

“And who's the only one who makes you feel like this, baby?”

“You Daddy,” Liam practically screams, so so close.

“Come on then princess, come on” Zayn’s lips brush up Liam’s spine pressing sweet kisses to the top of his spine, “Come for daddy, Li.” And that’s it. Liam’s whole body tenses as his orgasm floods through his veins, cock spurting onto the sheets. Zayn doesn’t last too much longer, the scream of “Daddy” when Liam came going straight to his dick. One, two more thrusts and Zayn’s coming, long, hot streaks across Liam’s back, pooling at the dimples at the bottom of his spine. 

Pride swells in Zayn’s chest, “Such a good boy Li. My precious perfect boy. Love you so much.”

A soft, sedated smile tugs on Liam’s lips as he whispers, “Love you too Daddy, only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://paynefulperiods.tumblr.com/)


End file.
